Climate tubes of this type are well-known for example in aircraft construction and form a part of the air-conditioning system of an aircraft. Climate tubes are used for example to carry heated air from a processing unit, a so-called air-conditioning pack, into the cabin of an aircraft. It has hitherto been customary to manufacture climate tubes from a plurality of thin plies of a fiber composite plastic material, so-called prepregs. The number of material plies used was geared to the stability requirements to be demanded of a given climate tube.
Climate tubes for supplying fresh air have to be insulated to prevent undesirable condensation on the pipe surfaces in the aircraft. For this reason, flexible foam of a suitable thickness is conventionally fitted onto the outside of climate tubes of prior art.
In order to fasten conventional climate tubes for example in an aircraft, the pipes are fixed by means of pipe clamps to supports that are connected to the aircraft structure. If the climate tube is externally insulated with foam, the pipe fastening has to comprise a spacer profile to minimize heat conduction between the aircraft structure and the pipe body, i.e. to guarantee a thermally isolated fastening of the pipe to the aircraft structure.
The underlying object of the invention is to provide an improved climate tube that is suitable in particular for use in aircraft.